


Bonus chapters

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Love Me That's All I Ask Of You [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M, Phantom!Bucky, The Phantom of the Opera AU, The Phantom of the Opera modern AU, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Y/N Y/L/N is a young member of a musical troupe in a New York theatre. Even if she’s an amazing singer, she never had the lead role in any musical played in the said theatre. But the young woman has a secret admirer who will try anything to make her the star she deserves to be. In the meantime, her youth love makes his way back to New York. Torn between two different men and struggling with her new career and the drama that it brings with it, she will have to make difficult choices.





	Bonus chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of The Phantom of the Opera, the book, the musical, the 2004 movie. With this story I'm trying to be as close as possible to the original story. That series takes its name from my favorite song of the musical (and also my favorite song ever) All I Ask Of You, the song Christine and Raoul are singing to each other at the end of the first act. I’m following the guideline of the story most of the time, changing a few things.

Here are going to be post the bonus chapters for Love Me That's All I Ask Of You. You can ask for things you wanna know about what I didn't put in the main line of narration (how Y/N had her first rose...), I would do a drabble, a ficlet or a one shot depending on my inspiration on what you wanna know.


End file.
